One Year Later
Prolouge It all started with the wedding. A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat and a cream-colored tom were madly in love, so they got married. After the wedding, they sat in the limo, holding paws and staring at each other lovingly. A golden brown tabby tom, the limo driver, ignored them as they kept staring. Why did Firestar order me to drive them? ''thought the golden brown tabby grumpily. It wasn't fair that he couldn't enjoy the deserts and food back at the restraunt while the others could. "Hey Thornclaw?" called the cream-colored tom. "Are we there yet?" The golden brown tabby replied, shouting, "Yes!" The golden brown tom took a turn, and arrived at the couple's new home. When the golden brown tabby was done parking that car right at the entrance of the house, the cream colored tom got out of the limo first. He streched his paw out for the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat to take it. She took it gladly, and the two trotted inside of their new home. "It's so beautiful!" the she-cat gasped when she saw the neat and tidy new house ready for them. "Hazeltail did a great job," said the tom approvingly. They looked around the house some more, and when they were done, they went into their room to start packing. "How does this lavender dress look?" asked the tortoiseshell. "Beautiful," purred the tom. When they were done, they went back to the limo. "After you, Poppyfrost," said the tom. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat went in and the tom went in after her. As the golden brown tabby started driving them to the airport, the tom looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Poppyfrost...," he started. "What is it, Berrynose?" asked the she-cat anxiously. The tom hesitated, then said,"I just wanted you to know, that no matter what, I hope we always stay together." The she-cat began to purr happily and said,"Of course we will! Why else did we get married?" T he tom shrugged, and said nothing more. "We'll be together no matter what!" said the she-cat fiercely. "Of course," said the tom quickly. Satisfied, the she-cat began to look at the magazines that were in the limo. ''We'll always be together, the tom thought happily. We'll always be together. Chapter 1 "Poppyfrost!" called Berrynose. "I'm home!" A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat padded to her mate. "How were the patrols?" asked Poppyfrost. "Well, Brambleclaw yowled when a squirrel nipped his tail, and Lionblaze was attcked by a couple of young twolegs," reported Berrynose. Poppyfrost gasped. "Did Jayfeather treat them?" Berrynose nodded. "Yeah, but they yowled so much, it almost made me deaf!" The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat frowned at her mate. "Be patient Berrynose! They were injured!" Berrynose shrugged then went into the kitchen, with Poppyfrost following him. "So what's for dinner?" asked Berrynose. "You're favorite!" meowed Popyyfrost. "Squirrel soup with mice sandwiches!" Berrynose purred. "It sounds delicious." "It is," said Poppyfrost. "Come on, let's eat now." Chapter 2 After they were done eating, Poppyfrost went into the dirtroom. She was starting to get a headache, and her stomache felt queasy and weird. As soon as she was in there, Poppyfrost vomited up her dinner. This never happened to me before,''she thought. ''I'll call and ask Jayfeather about it tomorrow, when Berrynose goes on patorls. Poppyfrost walked out of the dirtroom, and went to the second floor. When she opened the door, Berrynose pressed close to her. " Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Poppyfrost let out a weak purr and said,"Yes, just a bit tired." Berrynose pushed her into their cozy nest and the two curled up together. Berrynose showered Poppyfrost with gentle licks until she fell fast asleep. The cream colored tom closed the light and went to sleep. Chapter 3 "Bye Poppyfrost!" called Berrynose. "I'm going on the patrols." "Bye," replied Poppyfrost. Berrynose closed the door, and Poppyfrost hurried to the telephone. She dialed the hopsital's number and waited for one of the medicine cats to pick up. "Hello?" asked a voice. Poppyfrost recognized Willowshine's voice. "Willowshine! Hi! May I speak to Jayfeather?" said Poppyfrost. "Hi Poppyfrost!" said the happy Willowshine. "Sure, I'll tell Jayfeather to come talk to you. Hold on a second." The dark gray tabby hurried to find Jayfeather, and returned soon with Jayfeather. "Hi Poppyfrost," greeted Jayfeather. "Is anything wrong?" "Yes," replied Poppyfrost. "Last night, after dinner, I vomited up my dinner, and I had a headache." "Hmm....," thought Jayfeather. "Come down to the hospital right now, and I'll give you a check up." "Okay," said Poppyfrost. "I'll be right there." With a quick good bye to Jayfeather, Poppyfrost hurried upstairs to change. She grabbed her white Polo tennis dress and started to pull it over her head. Then she smoothed her fur and took her Coach purse. Poppyfrost walked downstairs and grabbed her keys to her Hyundai car. She walked outside and started the car. Then, as fast as lightning, she drove to the hospital. Chapter 4 Poppyfrost parked her car and walked into the hospital. "Hi Poppyfrost," greeted Barkface. "I'm guessing you're here to see Jayfeather?" The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded and went into the elevator. She waited until the elevator stopped on the fourth floor. There, Poppyfrost walked out and went straight into Jayfeather's office. She knocked gently on his door. "Come in!" said a voice. Poppyfrost opened the door and saw Jayfeather sitting in a chair, trying to use chopsticks to pick up his Chinese food. "Hi Jayfeather," greeted Poppyfrost. Jayfeather looked up from his food and settled his chopsticks down. "Hi Poppyfrost. Come sit on the sofa," said Jayfeather warmly. Poppyfrost nodded and sat down. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" asked Jayfeather. Again, Poppyfrost repeated what she said on the phone. Jayfeather said nothing at first, staring at Poppyfrost with his sightless blue eyes. "Poppyfrost, please lay on your side for a moment," ordered Jayfeather quietly. Confused, the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat did as she was told. Jayfeather walked to her side, and pressed a paw gently on her belly. He felt the other places on her belly. When he was finally done, he took his paw off. "Well?" asked Poppyfrost anxiously. "Is there something wrong with my body, am I sick?" Jayfeather slowly shook his head. "It's not that." "Then what is it?" cried Poppyfrost. Slowly, Jayfeather said,"You're expecting kits." Chapter 5 Poppyfrost looked at Jayfeather with wide eyes. "I can't be....." she whispered. "But you are," said Jayfeather quietly. Poppyfrost closed her eyes and opened them again. "When will they come?" Jayfeather shrugged. "It depends. They usually come after two moons." Poppyfrost sighed, and nodded. She walked to the door. Before she opened it, she turned around. "Thanks Jayfeather," said Poppyfrost. "You're welcome," replied Jayfeather. "Oh, and one more thing." Poppyfrost turned to look at Jayfeather again. "What?" "You'll need to come here everyday now," said Jayfeather,"We need to check on you and your belly everyday to make sure the kits are okay." "Got it," said Poppyfrost. "See you tomorrow." With a wave, Poppyfrost walked out of the door and rode the elevator down to the lobby. "Bye Poppyfrost!" called Willowshine as Poppyfrost walked out of the building. "Bye!" replied Poppyfrost. Chapter 6 As soon as she was out of the building, Poppyfrost ran as fast as she could to her car. She got it and zoomed back home quickly. When her car was parked, she opened the door to her house and walked inside. Poppyfrost flung herself on the sofa and layed there, breathless. She layed there for a few moments and closed her eyes. I wish I could sleep, she thought, But I have to cook dinner....... Sighing, Poppyfrost got up. Before she even reached the kitchen, she was back at the sofa. I'll rest for just a few moments, she thought tiredly. Then she was fast asleep. Chapter 7 "Poppyfrost," called Berrynose anxiously. "Are you awake?" The cream tom licked his mate's ears. Poppyfrost opened her eyes and bolted right up. "Berrynose!" she said surprisingly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on patrols?" Her mate shook his head. "I'm done with them today," he explained. Poppyfrost got up and walked straight to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" asked Berrynose. "Making dinner, of course," replied Poppyfrost. Berrynose shook his head. "I'll order some Pizza Hut," he said. "You should rest." Poppyfrost hesitated then nodded. Berrynose hurried to the phone and dialed Pizza's Hut number. "It's Pizza Hut! What would you like to order?" That was Birchfall. "Hi Birchfall," said Berrynose. "I'd like to order one Thunder's Way pizza and one Prey Lover pizza." Poppyfrost shook her head. "One WindClan Special," she mouthed. Berrynose frowned but nodded. "Oh, and also include one WindClan Special pizza," Berrynose said. "Got it!" said Birchfall. "Someone will deliever the pizza to your den soon." "Thanks," said Berrynose. He hung up and sat on the couch to watch T.V. Chapter 8 "Pizza delievery!" shouted a loud voice. Berrynose heaved himself up from the couch and hurried to the door. "Hiya Berrynose!" said a cheerful Bumblestripe. Berrynose looked at Bumblestripe in surprise. "What's are you doing here Bumblestripe?" "I'm the new pizza delievery cat," explained Bumblestripe. "Well, actually, me and Dustpelt, but Dustpelt is to grumpy to come out." Berrynose narrowed his eyes and chuckled. "I think I can get him out." The cream tom ran to the pizza car and knocked on the window. "Yo Dustpelt!" shouted Berrynose. "The football game is on T.V right now. Want to watch it?" Dustpelt, who was staring at the sun, bolted right up. "The football game?!" he screeched. "I can't miss it!" The dark brown tabby ran out of the car and into the house. "Give me the remote!" he ordered. "It's time for Warriors football!" Chapter 9 "No! Get the ball, you furball!" shouted Dustpelt. The dark brown tabby was on the couch with Berrynose and Bumblestripe beside him. The three toms were watching the football game, while eating pizza at the same time. Poppyfrost sat in the kitchen, wondering when she would tell Berrynose about the kits she was expecting. Maybe later, thought the tortoiseshell she-cat. She took a sip of coffee, and watched the toms watch the football game. "And the Lightning Warriors have the ball," reported Foxleap. "Whoo!" cheered Bumblestripe. The pale gray tom grabbed another slice of pizza and chewed it noisily. Dustpelt rolled his eyes. "Honestly Bumblestripe!" muttered Dustpelt. "Can't you eat better than that?" "No," Bumblestripe flashed back. Dustpelt snorted and turned his attention back to the game. "Berrynose," hissed Poppyfrost. "Huh?" asked Berrynose, still watching the game. "Can you come to the kitchen with me for a moment?" whispered Poppyfrost. "Uh, sure," said Berrynose, still distracted. "Berrynose!" snapped Poppyfrost. "What? Oh, fine," sighed Berrynose. The cream colored tom got up and followed Poppyfrost to the kitchen. Chapter 10 ﻿"Well?" asked Berrynose. "What do you have to tell me?" Poppyfrost took a deep breath. "I'm-" The tortoiseshell she-cat was cut off by Dustpelt's voice. "Berrynose! Come on! It's the final round!" yelled the dark brown tabby. "Coming!" Berrynose shouted back. The cream colored tom looked at Poppyfrost. "Tell me later okay?" said the cream colored tom. "It can't wait!" said Poppyfrost. "I want to watch the game though!" argued Berrynose. "I'm sure it can wait!" As the cream colored tom started to walk away, Poppyfrost said, "I'm expecting kits." Chapter 11 Berrynose froze. He turned around, his mouth opened. "Kits? Really?" he asked softly. Poppyfrost nodded. "This is wonderful!" purred Berrynose loudly. The cream colored tom hurried to Poppyfrost's side, wounding himself around his mate. "We have to tell everyone!" Berrynose purred. "I'll call Daisy first, and then Mousewhisker and Hazeltail, then Floss and-" "Berrynose!" scolded Poppyfrost gently. "There's no need to call everyone! I can call everyone when I have my kit shower." "Fine," said the cream colored tom. "Whatever you want. This is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Poppyfrost purred. "I'm going to ask Brambleclaw to be taken off from patrols," decided Berrynose. "There's no need for that!" said Poppyfrost. "I can handle by myself for a while." Berrynose shook his head. "I'm not going to take any chances!" said the cream colored tom. "I'm going to call Brambleclaw right now. Oh, and I'll also call Jayfeather." Poppyfrost bristled. "You'll do no such thing!" said the she-cat. "Jayfeather already knows I'm expecting kits. He told me to go to the hospital everyday until the kits were born. You can go on patrols for the next two moons until the kits are going to be born." Berrynose rolled his eyes and said,"Okay, okay." The cream colored tom pressed closer to Poppyfrost. "But if you do need help with anything, make sure you tell me." Poppyfrost purred softly and said,"I will." "Hey Berrynose! Are you coming?" shouted Dustpelt. Berrynose pulled away from Poppyfrost and shouted back,"Yeah! Be right there!" Poppyfrost pushed Berrynose and said, "Hurry up and go back to you game." The tom nodded and ran back to the living room. Chapter 12 "Poppyfrost!" gasped Berrynose. A moon and a half had passed since Poppyfrost learned she was expecting kits. Berrynose had decided to stay at home, now that Poppyfrost was so close to giving birth. "What?" asked Poppyfrost. "You shouldn't be cleaning the house when you're so close to giving birth! Here, let me help," said Berrynose, taking the broom and dustpan. Poppyfrost snorted. "Are you sure you can handle this?" asked Poppyfrost. "I'm sure," shot back Berrynose. "You go rest now." Poppyfrost snorted again and trudged up the stairs. "Stupid Berrynose," she muttered under her breath. The tortoiseshell she-cat reached the top of the stairs and opened her bedroom door. She flung herself onto her bed and stayed there until Berrynose entered the room. "Berrynose," said Poppyfrost slowly. "I was thinking......why don't we start fixing up the kits' room?" The cream colored tom nodded at once. "Good idea," said Berrynose. "I'll go to IKEA right now and buy the supplies while you stay here and-" "I will not stay here!" said Poppyfrost. "It's bad enough I can't clean the house! I think I can handle going to IKEA for a hour or two." "Fine," said Berrynose unhappily. "I'll go start the car." Poppyfrost let out a satisfied purr and followed Berrynose. "Here we go!" said Berrynose as Poppyfrost got in the car. In a flash, the car was long gone from their home. Chapter 13 "We're here!" said Berrynose. After a two hour drive to IKEA, Poppyfrost was ready to get out of the car and go shopping. "Ouch," muttered Poppyfrost as the door hit her stomach. "Be careful!" gasped Berrynose. "Here let me help you." The cream colored tom helped his mate up and closed the door. Then, he locked it. "Let's go!" said Poppyfrost impatiently. "Okay, okay!" purred Berrynose The two took the elevator upstairs and started shopping. "Ooh, look at this," said Poppyfrost, pointing at a nice, blue wallpaper. "Hmmmm, it looks a bit too.....plain," said Berrynose. Poppyfrost nodded. "You're right. Let's keep looking." Berrynose walked ahead and looked around at all the other wallpapers. "I like this one," said Poppyfrost, admiring a lavender wallpaper with a darker trim of purple. "Looks good," agreed Berrynose. "For a she-cat." Poppyfrost rolled her eyes and moved on. "This green-blue one looks good," said Berrynose. Poppyfrost made a face. "It has fishes on there, and I hate fishes." Berrynose nodded and followed Poppyfrost. "This one!" purred Poppyfrost. The she-cat was pointing to a beautiful forest wallpaper. "Perfect!" declared Berrynose. The cream colored tom took the wallpaper pattern and a bucket of wallpaper paste. "Well, our wallpaper shopping is done now," purred Poppyfrost. The two continued to walk on, looking for cribs. "Hey Poppyfrost!" cried a voice. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat turned around and purred. "Hi Cinderheart!" greeted the she-cat. The gray tabby purred. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "We're shopping for some kit stuff," explained Poppyfrost. "Want to come along?" "Sure!" said Cinderheart. "Then come on!" said Poppyfrost. "But before we continue......it's time for lunch."﻿ Chapter 14 While Poppyfrost and Cinderheart searched for seats in the cafeteria, Berrynose stood in line, waiting. "Whitewing," suddenly wailed a kit. Berrynose pricked his ears and gazed around the cafeteria. He spotted a silve-and-white tabby kit and hurried to her. "Ivykit!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here alone?" "Whitewing and Birchfall brought me and Dovekit to buy some new toys," sniffed the kit. "But I can't find them now!" The kit started bawling loudly. "Hush Ivykit!" soothed Berrynose. "I'll help you find them." Ivykit birghtened up and nodded. "Let's go!" Berrynose led the way around the cafeteria. By twelve o'clock, the two of them still hadn't found Ivykit's parents. "They're gone!" wailed Ivykit. "They left me!" "No they didn't," said Berrynose. "They did!" shouted Ivykit. "They've left me to die here and starve to death!" The small kit started to bawl again, until puddles started to form. Berrynose panicked until he looked up and saw Whietwing, talking to a group of queens frantically. "Whitewing!" called Berrynose. The white she-cat spotted Berrynose and then Ivykit. Her green eyes widened with relief and she ran twoard them. "Whitewing!" shouted Ivykit, running to her mother and clinging onto her leg. "Oh Ivykit!" purred Whitewing, wrapping her tail around her kit, "We thought you were stolen!" Then, sternly, Whitewing added,"Please don't run away again Ivykit. You scared me half to death!" "I won't Whitewing," said Ivykit, looking up at her mother with wide, innocent blue eyes. Berrynose rolled his eyes. "Thanks for watching her," said Whitewing. "How's Poppyfrost by the way?" "No problem. And Poppyfrost's fine! The kits will be coming soon," said Berrynose excitedly. "First time fathers eh?" purred Whitewing. "Well, I've got to run. Dovekit is trying to buy every toy in IKEA, and you know how Birchfall is around kits." Picking Ivykit up, the white queen dashed out of the cafeteria. Chapter 15 Poppyfrost sat down on a chair. "Gosh, I hope the kits come soon," she panted. Cinderheart purred. "So," asked Poppyfrost slyly, "How are you and Lionblaze?" Cinderheart blushed. "We're doing fine," said Cinderheart casually. Poppyfrost purred. "Whatever you say," said the tortoiseshell. Cinderheart rolled her eyes. "I'm telling the truth!" she said, swipping Poppyfrost playfully. Just then, Berrynose came up. "What are you doing?!" he hissed at Cinderheart. "Poppyfrost could have fallen down!" Cinderheart gazed up, surprised at how harsh Berrynose sounded. "Berrynose, we were just playing!" scowled Poppyfrost. "There's no need to be like that." Berrynose sighed and took a seat. Cinderheart got up. "I think I'll go now," said the gray tabby uncomfortably. Poppyfrost opened her mouth to protest, but the gray tabby had already zoomed away. "Thanks a lot," said Poppyfrost, glaring at Berrynose. The cream tom shrugged his shoulders. Then, he pushed a plate of food twoards Poppyfrost. "Here," said Berrynose. Poppyfrost picked up her fork and started gobbling away. When she was done, she got up. "Come on, let's go," she told Berrynose. The cream tom rubbed his belly and stood up. "Okay." The two walked side by side, looking for the perfect wall pattern. "That's it!" Poppyfrost exclaimed. "That's the one!" Berrynose looked at what Poppyfrost was poiting at and nodded. "Perfect!" he declared. The wallpaper was a forest wallpaper, with tall trees, a grassy ground, and a few herbs on it. Poppyfrost snatched it up, and threw it to Berrynose. "Let's go home now," she said. Chapter 16 "Look!" said Poppyfrost, giving Berrynose the toy squirrel that she had just opened. The couple had finished the kits' room a few days ago, and decided to have the baby shower today. They had invited Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Whitewing, Birchfall, Dovekit, Ivykit, Daisy, and Ferncloud. "It's so cute!" said Cinderheart. Poppyfrost purred. "I know right?" Just then, Poppyfrost felt a pain in her belly. "Uh, excuse me, I think I need to go to the bathroom a bit," said Poppyfrost, grabbing Berrynose as she went. Once there, Poppyfrost groaned. "What's wrong?" asked Berrynose anxiously. "I think the kits are coming," whispered Poppyfrost. Chapter 17 Berrynose's eyes widened. He stayed where he was for a moment. Then two. Then three. Poppyfrost groaned again as a spasm came. Quick as a flash, Berrynose carried Poppyfrost out of the restroom. "What's wrong with her?" asked Sorreltail, dashing to her daughter instantly. "She's having the kits!" replied Berrynose frantically. Cinderheart ran towards them. "I called 911, and they said they'll be waiting for us at the entrance as soon as we get there. Lionblaze's starting up the car, so go!" Berrynose hurried out of the house as fast as he could and helped Poppyfros settle in the car. "Step on it!" commanded Berrynose. Lionblaze stepped on the brake and the car zoomed as fast as it could. Chapter 18 When Lionblaze finally reached the hospital, Willowshine was waiting outside with a wheelchair besides her. Berrynose carried Poppyfrost out of the car and put her onto the wheelchair. "Let's go!" said Willowshine, pushing Poppyfrost into the hospital. Poppyfrost screeched loudly. "Over here!" called Barkface, pointing to a room. Willowshine stopped pushing the wheelchair when she reached the room. "Carry her onto the bed," ordered Jayfeather. Berrynose nodded and laid Poppyfrost down onto the bed. Once he was done, he kneeled down next to her. "You'll be fine," he whispered to her. Poppyfrost gazed at him with love, but it quickly turned to pain as a spasm came. "Wait outside please," said Jayfeather. Berrynose opened his mouth to protest, but one look at Poppyfrost's face made him obey Jayfeather's order. Please help her StarClan, pleaded Berrynose. Then, he sat down on one of the plastic chairs, waiting for his kits to come. Chapter 19 Poppyfrost screeched loudly as another spasm came. "Breath in and out," said Willowshine, trying to calm Poppyfrost down. Poppyfrost gave a small nod, and started breathing in and out. "StarClan help me," she muttered. "The first kit is coming," annouced Jayfeather. Poppyfrost screeched as a kit slithered out. "A tom!" said Willowshine delightly. Poppyfrost said nothing except gaze at her son. "The second kit is coming," said Barkface. Poppyfrost waited and then screeched as another kit came out. "That's it!" said Jayfeather. "This kit is a she-kit, by the way." Willowshine gave the the two kits to Poppyfrost. The queen gazed at her kits with love and happiness. "Can you tell Berrynose to come in?" she asked. "Sure," said Willowshine, walking outside. Chapter 20 Berrynose bolted right up as soon as Willowshine came out. "How is she?" demanded Berrynose. "She's fine," purred Willowshine, "She just gave birth to two kits. Come in and see them!" Berrynose nervously followed Willowshine. When he opened the doors, he ran to Poppyfrost's side. "How are you?" he asked. "Perfect," purred Poppyfrost softly, "And so are our kits." Berrynose gazed at the two bundles Poppyfrost was holding and his eyes softened. "They're beautiful," whispered Berrynose. Poppyfrost passed a bundle to Berrynose. "This one is a tom," said Poppyfrost,"The one I'm holding is a she-kit." Berrynose gazed at his two kits thoughtfully. The tom was a cream-and-brown tom, while the she-kit was a bright ginger she-kit. "I've thought of some names," said Poppyfrost, interrupting Berrynose's thoughts. "Molekit for the tom, in honor of Molepaw, and Cherrykit for the she-kit." "Cherrykit and Molekit," murmured Berrynose. At that moment, everything was perfect for the two couples. They finally had kits. But most of all, they now had their own family. Category:Fanfiction Category:Rainwillow's Fanfiction Category:Completed stories